Quadruplets
by Boo2020
Summary: Phoenix and Maya's four daughters take more of an interest in their father's line of work than in spirit channeling, and all end up in careers somehow relating to criminal law. It's a confusing trial when the judge, prosecutor, defense attorney, and lead detective are identical sisters.


Written for the PWKM. I've had a version of this saved on my computer for over a year now, but I was making it way too complicated, so I re-wrote it and simplified it to make it shorter, so I can finally post it.

I love coming up with child OCs.

* * *

"Aren't my babies beautiful, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth turns to look at his friend of going on 37 years now. Phoenix is staring down at the courtroom with a look of parental pride on his face. Maya smiles fondly from Phoenix's other side. She's used to her husband's gushing; she's been listening to it for 24 years now.

"Indeed, Wright. You should be proud," he says.

Phoenix grins and looks back down to the courtroom. The trial is going to start any minute, and he doesn't want to miss a moment of it. Edgeworth follows his gaze down to where the defense attorney and prosecutor are already standing at their respective benches. The collective murmuring and whispers from the other people in the gallery had been almost funny to witness when the girls had entered the courtroom together.

Edgeworth can't really blame anyone for their reactions. The two sisters have identical faces, and both are quite beautiful. They've inherited the jet black hair of both of their parents, their mother's soft features and their father's deep blue eyes, and some of their late Aunt Mia's assets are clearly visible on both of them. They turn heads wherever they go. The only differences between them are their hairstyles and clothing choices.

It is a strange thing to see twins face off against each other in court, and despite how well known their parents are, Phoenix and Maya's daughters are still relatively new to the legal world. Edgeworth of course has known them for their entire lives, and he knows it's only a matter of time before they each rise to fame the way their father had as a rookie.

When the bailiff begins to announce the judge, the gallery rises, and Edgeworth smirks as he hears another gasp and more murmuring from the people around him. The judge enters the room and makes her way to her seat. She's identical to the two lawyers already present. He hears someone behind him whisper the world "triplets?" and can't help the quiet chuckle that escapes him.

The judge takes a seat and has the prosecution call her first witness; the lead detective to investigate the murder that had taken place.

Phoenix and Maya are much too involved in watching their youngest daughter step up to the witness stand to notice the commotion around them. Edgeworth hears a woman mutter "this is ridiculous" under her breath as the gallery realizes that all four women are identical.

Judge Mercy Fey-Wright, third born, bangs her gavel to quiet the gallery. She has waist length black hair and a fringe that matches her mother's. A purple magatama necklace hangs over the judicial robes she's wearing. She's always been the most serious of the girls, though Edgeworth isn't sure which side of the family she got that from.

"Prosecutor Fey, you may begin."

Prosecutor Mia Fey-Wright, first born by a few minutes, has chin length hair that swishes with her movement. She also wears a magatama, a green one that Edgeworth swears he can sometimes see glowing a faint green. Out of all the girls, Edgeworth knows her the best. She'd worked in his office during her time in law school to gain prosecutorial experience; the benefits of the Chief Prosecutor being such a close family friend. She reminds Edgeworth of her mother the most. She's playful and mischievous, but she's serious when she needs to be, and he has to admit, has a bit of a cocky attitude, too. That seems to be a trait shared amongst most new prosecutors, though. She even dresses similarly to Maya, in the long flowing robes of a proper Kurain heiress.

She points dramatically to the defendant. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today because this man decided to end the life of one of his fellow police officers—"

"OBJECTION!"

Mia turns to face the defense's bench with an annoyed look on her face. "You're interrupted me already, Miss Wright?"

Defense attorney Misty Fey-Wright, second oldest daughter, puts her hands on her hips and smiles politely at her sister. An orange magatama hangs at her throat, and her short hair makes her look like the female version of a much younger Phoenix. Edgeworth knows that she shares many of his personality traits, too. She's learned the art of bluffing from the best, but she's also sharp and doesn't miss much. Of all her trials so far, she hasn't lost one. If Phoenix was known as the Comeback King, Misty is the Crown Princess.

"My client hasn't been declared guilty yet, Prosecutor Fey. Let's refrain from statements like that until the verdict has been declared, shall we?"

Mia curls her lip slightly and turns back to the gallery. "As I was saying. The victim in this case, a Mr. Victor Timms, was a police officer at the local precinct. The defendant was found leaning over the body and subsequently arrested for his murder."

Mercy nods and looks towards the first witness. Detective Miranda Fey-Wright, the youngest of the Fey-Wright quadruplets. She's wearing a professional looking pantsuit under a long black coat, a pale white magatama hanging from her neck. Her hair is tied up in a tight bun at the back of her head.

Miranda looks up into the gallery and smiles when she spots her parents. She starts to wave enthusiastically at them, and they both smile and return her waves. Edgeworth rolls his eyes. A trial shouldn't be treated as some sort of talent show for doting parents.

Mercy bangs her gavel. "Who do you think you're waving at, Miranda?"

Miranda puts her hand down sheepishly. "S-Sorry, Mercy."

"You'll address me as Your Honour while we're in court, or Judge Fey if you wish."

"Yes, Your Honour," Miranda mutters.

Phoenix crosses his arms. "Mercy doesn't need to be so harsh. I'll have to have a talk to her after this."

Maya places a hand on his arm. "Nick, she's just trying to keep things on track. I know Miranda is a daddy's girl but she really shouldn't be waving to us during a trial… and I guess we shouldn't be encouraging it," she says, looking sheepishly at Edgeworth.

"I guess not," Phoenix replies. "But still."

Mia returns to her bench and smirks when she turns to Miranda. "Detective, please give us the facts of the case."

Miranda straightens up and nods. "Right. Victor Timms was found dead in the locker room by a fellow police officer, with a stab wound to the chest, around 8:00 pm on December 30th."

She goes on to state the reason the defendant has been accused—he was the last person to see the victim alive—and the court listens intently, at least until Misty raises another objection.

She points at her sister on the witness stand and Miranda looks quite shocked at being interrupted. "The autopsy report states that Mr. Timms died around 7:30 pm! That's fifteen minutes _before_ the defendant was seen going into the locker room!"

"Objection!" Mia shouts this time, though more calmly than her sister. "I have here another autopsy report which was updated this morning," she says, picking up another sheet of paper from her immaculate notes. "The new report states the time of death was around 8 pm, fifteen minutes _after_ the defendant was seen entering the locker room."

Phoenix looks at Edgeworth. "That brings back bad memories. Did you teach her that?"

"Of course not," he replies. "Though I will have to have a talk with her about sharing details like that with the defense _before_ the trial."

Misty starts to flounder on the defense's bench. "Well… um… you used the last bit of conditioner in the shower this morning and left the empty bottle, didn't you?!"

Maya face palms on Phoenix's other side. Being Feys, all of the girls still live in Fey Manor. It's big enough that even a family of six can live pretty comfortably, but the downside is that all four of the girls are constantly bothering each other.

"Did she really have to bring that up _now_?" Maya mutters.

"I never do that!" Mia protests.

Mercy bangs her gavel. "That has nothing to do with this trial, Miss Wright!"

Misty turns to her. "Maybe you're only saying that because _you_ used the last of it!" she accuses, pointing her finger at the judge.

Mercy gets red faced and bangs her gavel yet again, though this time it's just to punctuate her words. " _You_ borrowed my top for your date with that blonde girl that you met at school and haven't given it back yet! By the way, how _did_ that date go? I never heard anything about it."

Misty gasps. "For your information we just didn't work out, okay?!"

Edgeworth raises his eyebrows as the girls bicker amongst themselves, and Phoenix and Maya are currently hiding their faces in their hands as their daughters make a mockery of the courtroom.

Miranda is looking back and forth between her sisters, feeling more and more as if she's the one on trial here, as she is most definitely guilty.

She raises her hand slightly and clears her throat. "Excuse me, Your Honour?"

The other three girls stop their bickering and turn to look at Miranda. "Yes?"

"Um… I'm the one who used the rest of the conditioner. I forgot to put a new bottle in the shower after I was finished. I'm sorry."

"I should have known it was you!" Misty yells.

"Who else but the spoiled baby who knows she won't get in trouble," Mia says, nodding to herself. "Daddy's little girl never gets in trouble."

Mercy clears her throat, finally realizing that they've completely lost track of the trial, and there's muttering going on in the gallery. "Perhaps we should take a short recess to sort this out."

Everyone is excused, and Edgeworth follows Maya and Phoenix out into the lounge where all four sisters are standing together in a circle, yelling and pointing fingers and arguing amongst themselves.

Edgeworth stands back as Phoenix and Maya step in, pulling each of them away from each other. Miranda wraps her arms around Phoenix and cries into his chest. "Daddy! Did you see how mean Mercy was to me?!"

"Oh please, don't try to get dad on your side already, you shouldn't have been waving to them!" Mercy says, rolling her eyes.

Phoenix pats Miranda on the back. "She's right, honey, as a detective you have to take trials more seriously."

Miranda pouts and pulls away from him when she realizes he's not going to stand up for her.

"And don't forget to put a new bottle in the shower next time, Miranda," Misty says.

"Yeah!" Mia puts in. "And _you_ need to give Mercy back her shirt!" she says to Misty.

All four girls start to argue again, until Maya steps into the middle of them and holds out her hands. "Now hold on, all of you. I didn't carry _four_ babies in me for nine months and then labour for an entire day to bring you all into this world healthy, just to listen to you all bicker and whine over some conditioner and an old shirt. You're all going to go back into that courtroom and be _professional_! Work together like your dad and Uncle Edgeworth used to to find the truth."

Phoenix nods. "Your mom is right. It's not about winning or losing or trying to maintain a winning streak. You have to work together to make sure you find the right person guilty of the crime. This defendant might be guilty, Misty, or he could be innocent, Mia. You're both going to have to give Mercy enough evidence to make the right decision. And Miranda, make sure you give them all the facts straight when you're on the stand, don't leave anything out."

The girls all hang their heads, but nod in understanding. Edgeworth smiles as he observes Phoenix and Maya's parenting skills. He's still not sure how they've managed it all these years. He does not envy them.

"Let's get back into that courtroom, then!" Maya says. "You guys can figure this out, I know you can."

They all mutter some semblance of "thanks mom" before heading back inside the courtroom. Phoenix wraps an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"I think we handled that well."

"We did, didn't we?"

Phoenix turns back to Edgeworth, who's still standing off to the side observing the family. "Want to head back in? I'm sure you want to see how Mia does."

Edgeworth nods. "Yes, let's go. I'm _very_ curious how this is going to turn out."

He can only hope they make it another five minutes without having to call another recess.


End file.
